puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrestle Kingdom 12
|venue=Tokyo Dome |city=Tokyo, Japan |attendance= |lastevent=Lion's Gate Project 10 |nextevent=New Year Dash!! |liveevent=y |event=January 4 Tokyo Dome Show |lastevent2=Wrestle Kingdom 11 |nextevent2= |future=y |theme = "Rainbow" by Sia}} Wrestle Kingdom 12 in Tokyo Dome is an upcoming professional wrestling event promoted by New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW). The event is scheduled to take place on January 4, 2018, at the Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan. It will be the 27th January 4 Tokyo Dome Show, which is NJPW's biggest annual event and has been called "the largest wrestling show in the world outside of the United States" and the "Japanese equivalent to the Super Bowl". The show will be main evented by Kazuchika Okada defending the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against the winner of the 2017 G1 Climax, Tetsuya Naito, in a rematch from Wrestle Kingdom 8 in 2014. Production Background Wrestle Kingdom 12 was officially announced on August 13, 2017, during the finals of the 2017 G1 Climax. Jurina Matsui of SKE48 was appointed the special ambassador of the event. Storylines Wrestle Kingdom 12 will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. , the winner of the 2017 G1 Climax and the number one contender to the IWGP Heavyweight Championship]] Wrestle Kingdom 12 will be main evented by Kazuchika Okada defending the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Tetsuya Naito. The storyline behind the match dates back to 2013, when Naito won the G1 Climax tournament to earn a shot at Okada and the IWGP Heavyweight Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 8 on January 4, 2014. However, at that time, Naito, despite being a clean cut babyface, was disliked by NJPW fans, which led to the company changing their course of action, announcing a fan vote to determine whether the match between Okada and Naito or an IWGP Intercontinental Championship match between Shinsuke Nakamura and Hiroshi Tanahashi would main event Wrestle Kingdom 8. Nakamura and Tanahashi won the vote, resulting in Okada and Naito losing their main event spot. Okada went on to defeat Naito in the match to retain the title. In the summer of 2015, Naito traveled to Mexico to work for the Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) promotion, where he joined the villainous Los Ingobernables stable. Upon his return to NJPW, Naito, using the NJPW fans' rejection of him as a catalyst, completely reinvented his character, eventually leading to him forming the Los Ingobernables de Japon stable. Despite now being a villain, fans eventually started getting behind Naito with Los Ingobernables de Japon merchandise becoming NJPW's top seller. When Naito defeated Okada at Invasion Attack 2016 on April 10 to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship for the first time, he had the crowd solidly behind him. Naito eventually went on to lose the title back to Okada on June 19, 2016, at Dominion 6.19 in Osaka-jo Hall. On August 13, 2017, Naito defeated Kenny Omega in the finals to win the 2017 G1 Climax. With Naito now being fully embraced by NJPW fans, this was seen as the conclusion of a four-year arch that started at the 2013 G1 Climax, where he was rejected by the same fans. Following the win, Naito gained possession of the Tokyo Dome IWGP Heavyweight Championship challenge rights certificate, which granted him a shot at the IWGP Heavyweight Championship at Wrestle Kingdom 12. On October 9 at King of Pro-Wrestling, Naito successfully defended the certificate against Tomohiro Ishii, while Kazuchika Okada successfully defended the IWGP Heavyweight Championship against Naito's Los Ingobernables de Japon stablemate EVIL, setting up the main event of Wrestle Kingdom 12 between champion Okada and challenger Naito. Okada has held the IWGP Heavyweight Championship ever since defeating Naito at Dominion 6.19 in Osaka-jo Hall and enters the match as the longest-reigning champion in the title's history. This match marks Okada's fourth consecutive and overall fifth Wrestle Kingdom main event, while Naito has never main evented the show before. On November 5, 2017, at Power Struggle, Chris Jericho made a surprise return to NJPW, appearing in a video, where he challenged Kenny Omega to a match at Wrestle Kingdom 12 in Tokyo Dome. The challenge was quickly accepted by Omega, who had been engaged in a "Twitter feud" with his fellow Winnipegger over the past weeks. The match, billed as "Alpha vs. Omega", would mark Jericho's first match outside of WWE since 1999. Jericho previously worked for NJPW in 1997, originally as the masked Super Liger, who was intended as the nemesis of Jushin Thunder Liger. The character was so poorly received that it was quickly dropped with its performer returning to the Chris Jericho name. Matches References External links *The official New Japan Pro Wrestling website Category:January 4 Tokyo Dome Show Category:NJPW Events Category:Events